To the starts
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Es cierto, podría comerte en estos momentos" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia.

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, Zack y Cloud veían una vieja película,_ Titanic_ era el nombre, pero Cloud estaba aburrido, había visto esa película millones de veces cuando vivía en Nibelheim, pero se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que Zack nunca había escuchado de ella.

El moreno por el contrario, al inicio se había emocionado por la película, pero por como pasaban los minutos comenzaba a aburrirse, soltó un largo suspiro y recargo su cabeza en la rodilla izquierda de Cloud, pues él se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, su espalda recargada en el sillón y Cloud sentado en este, sus piernas en los hombros del mayor.

Escuchó al ojiazul suspirar y se inclinó hacia él, poniendo su mano en su cabellera negra y comenzó a despeinarlo, hundiendo sus dedos en su suave y largo cabello, sin intenciones de molestarlo, solo estaba aburrido.

Zack sonrío y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el suave tacto del rubio y sin darse cuenta se estaba inclinando más hacia su mano.

Cloud escondió la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro con su otra mano y luego la posó en la cabellera de Zack, enrollando un mechón negro en su dedo y luego soltarlo para hacer lo mismo con otro mechón.

Zack soltó una risa y abrió los ojos para ver al rubio de reojo. "¿Sabes? mi cabello estaba peinado hace unos minutos" Murmuró, seguido de una risa.

Cloud rodó los ojos, pero sin suprimir la sonrisa de su rostro y se inclinó para besarle la cabeza al moreno. "Me gusta tu estilo salvaje" Susurró al final.

"¿Salvaje?" Zack parpadeo un par de veces.

Cloud se separó y luego suspiro. "Salvaje, ¡como un cachorro!" Dijo, soltando una risa al final que fue cubierta por su mano.

Zack sonrió juguetón. "¿Querrás decir _salvaje_ como un _lobo_?" Luego se giró rápidamente para atrapar al rubio.

Cloud intentó retroceder lo mas que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el respaldo del sillón, Zack rápidamente lo alcanzó, posicionándose sobre el, sin dejar caer todo su peso, sus piernas en los costados del rubio, al igual que sus brazos, se inclinó mas, las puntas de sus narices casi rozando. "¿Tenias planeado escapar del lobo?" Susurró al final, sus manos deslizándose bajo la camisa del rubio.

Cloud se sonrojó, sin saber realmente que decir, le fue impedido cuando Zack comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, sabiendo de memoria todos sus puntos débiles.

"¡Ahahahahaha! Z-Zack, no _por fa_— ¡Ahahahahaha!" Su espalda se arqueo ante el contacto, pero para su mala suerte, dándole más oportunidad a Zack para continuar con las cosquillas.

Escuchó a Zack reír, su aliento chocando contra su cuello, haciéndole estremecer, mordiendo su labio inferior para suprimir un jadeo y luego se giró hasta quedar boca bajo.

"Tendrás que admitir que soy un lobo y no un cachorro" Escuchó ahora el susurró de Zack, directamente en su oído izquierdo, mientras sentía que las cosquillas comenzaban a cesar.

Mientras habría la boca, sus palabras se vieron remplazadas por otra risa. "¡Z-Zack! ¡Ahahahaha! E-Esta bien, ¡lo admito!"

"¿Qué es lo que admites?" Contestó el moreno, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"N-No eres un cachorro, eres un gran lobo feroz" Agregó lo ultimo para que Zack quedara completamente satisfecho y cesara las cosquillas.

"Es cierto, podría comerte en estos momentos" Soltó una risa ante tal declaración y ante la cara sonrojada de Cloud bajo su peso.

Cloud se giró para ver a Zack de frente, sus piernas comenzando a entrelazarse y el moreno se inclinó hasta reposar su frente en la del rubio, su mano ahora recorriendo bajo su camisa lentamente, con cuidado y con su otro brazo recargando una parte de su peso para no aplastar al ojiazul.

Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse mas a cada momento, intento normalizar su respiración, pero le era imposible, Zack causaba ese efecto en el, recargándose en sus codos para mover su erección y frotarla con la de Zack por sobre los pantalones.

Escuchó al mayor soltar un gemido, seguido de un gran suspiro.

"_Where to, Miss?"_

"_To the stars."_

Cloud rodeo el cuello de su amado con sus brazos para acercarlo más. "Te amo"

La sonrisa de Zack se hizo aun mas grande, sus ojos con una chispa de emoción y amor, se inclino para besar al ojiazul en los labios.

_Yo también te amo_.

* * *

si tienen duda de porque la frasesilla en ingles, es porque en la pelicula, Jack le pregunta eso a Rose cuando estan en la escena del coche ese XD


End file.
